


untitled

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [22]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, don’t kill me for this, they’re just my muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Taeyong loved and loves Wendy.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160111
Kudos: 4





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on GD’s Untitled 2014. I was listening to this song and I just felt like writing this after watching Taeyong’s and Wendy’s fancams. As usual, they’re just my muses.

Taeyong sat alone, whiskey to his front and enveloped by the darkness. The dim disco lights flared against the dark room, his gaze merely sweeping towards the screen to his front. The music video was playing, lyrics coming up one after the other but his mind was somewhere else.

He held the microphone tightly in his hands, feeling the dull ache in the pits of his stomach. Being in the karaoke room at this ungodly hour was probably the worst decision he had made since he left her.

It was as though he could still hear her, amidst the loud speakers playing the same ballads over and over again.

_“I’m sorry.” Wendy’s eyes threatened to spill tears, the young woman’s lips pursed together in a tight line. “But this is it for us.”_

Taeyong had wanted to scream, maybe even pulled at his own hair a little bit to show that he didn’t agreed with her. Anger overwhelmed his initial sadness, though there was nothing pleasant with the way his eyes had looked then. It was heartless, a piercing cold gaze greeting her instead. He said nothing, merely turning his back away as he remained still for the next few minutes, trying his best to maintain his composure.

If only he had turned around, to see her hesitant fingers wanting to reach him, stopping short just before they reached his sweater. Wendy frowned, clenching her fists instead as she brought them back to her side. She hadn’t felt her cheeks dampened, too focused on how her breath had started hitching rhythmically by the seconds.

_“… Goodbye.”_

Taeyong finally let out a loud sigh, hearing the sound of her heels against the concrete floor getting further away. He didn’t even realised he had held his breath the entire time she was speaking. This parting between two lovers was inevitable, fated almost. 

But tonight he sat alone, the darkness mocking the way his heart beats for her still. He downed a small portion of the whiskey, throat parched from all the useless singing earlier. He felt the fire inside, shifting uncomfortably from how it tasted on his tongue. Or perhaps the fire was from how much he longed for her, burnt embers still bursting within him.

If only he had turned around, grab her by the shoulders as he held her close. 

_“Wendy, I’m sorry. I love you. Don’t leave me.”_

He should have said those words, muttering an apology as he buried his face in her hair, comforted by her pleasant scent that he had memorised since he met her. He should have held Wendy so tightly, promising to never let go and loved her so deeply that he would’ve loved her still in his next life.

And yet it was too late; the things he could’ve done but didn’t. The things he could’ve said but didn’t. The right way he could love her but couldn’t.

Taeyong closed his eyes, letting the darkness enveloped his mind instead. He sees a smiling Wendy, hands tugging his own as she pulled him closer. She hugs him so tightly, pouring out her entire heart to him with her touch.

The young man finally smiled.

It was the wrong way to love someone but he would be all right. He’d loved her all the same, even if it’d meant that he could only see her now in his dreams.


End file.
